1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a display apparatus.
2. Related Art
The autostereoscopic display technology widely developed at present mainly has two types: spatial multiplexed 3D display and temporal multiplexed 3D display. The two technologies both rely on that the brain can fuse different images seen by left and right eyes to make it look like a stereoscopic image. The spatial multiplexing is to reconstruct a stereoscopic image while sacrificing resolution. To enable the stereoscopic image to be viewed from more angles, multiple views cause the resolution of the three-dimensional image to become half (or even less) of the resolution of the two-dimensional image, thereby degrading the quality of the image.
Compared with the spatial multiplexing mode, the temporal multiplexing mode is characterized by maintaining resolution or reducing resolution loss. In a conventional temporal multiplexing mode, a stereoscopic image display projects an image of one viewing angle into the left eye of a viewer at a time point and projects an image of another viewing angle into the right eye of the viewer at a next time point. When the images of the two viewing angles are switched fast enough, the brain will be unaware of the switching of the images, so as to form a stereoscopic image pair in which viewing angles of images of the left and right eyes are slightly different.
From the 480p (progressive scan) resolution of a conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) to the 1080p (progressive scan) resolution of a current high-definition signal display, consumers' requirements for high-definition displays never change. However, two major problems including reduced resolution and limited viewing angle are common to current spatial multiplexed autostereoscopic displays. Due to the working principle of the spatial multiplexed autostereoscopic display, although the presentation way of multi-view images can increase viewing comfort for the viewer, the resolution is reduced to a greater extent with more views, and the screen resolution is reduced to 1/n in case of n views. To solve the problem of reduced resolution, the most direct idea is to increase display resolution, but the display resolution cannot be increased without limit, because the difficulty and cost of display manufacturing need to be taken into account. With the progress of technology, a display with high display frequency can solve the problem of limited space for the display, and together with directional backlight, can project light from different directions into different views in a very short time. In addition, multi-view frame presentation can be achieved by using a lenticular film or parallax barrier. However, since small spacing between a general light emitting diode light source and other light sources is hard to achieve, the pitch of the lenticular lens or parallax barrier is too large, and thus stripes in viewing are produced.